The present invention relates to a process for mounting glass panels in curved window bays of motor vehicles and the like, and in particular, to a method for utilizing flat, uncurved glass panels to form curved windows in such vehicles.
In modern automobiles, the use of highly curved pre-contoured and pre-stressed front windshields is very apparent to all observers. Not so apparent, is the fact that the rear window and the side quarter windows are also curved, although to an extent which is considerably less than that of the front windshield. Further, the curvature is generally only in a single and longitudinal direction of the glass. however, at present, the process of installing even these slightly curved panels is basically identical to the process by which the highly complexedly curved front windshield is installed. Specifically, even the slightly curved windows are pre-contoured by expensive, annealing and tempering processes, employing expensive molds, and are then set in the conforming recessed flange of window bays.
The conventional process has many disadvantages, amongst which is the fact that the glass panel is distorted during the tempering and contouring process and is caused to become less flexible and more brittle. In addition, problems arise in packaging such glass for transportation and storage. While, glass that is pre-contoured does, however, become stronger relative to perpendicular shock and strain, it does become significantly weaker at the same time in other respects, in that it does not thereafter readily flex. Consequently, in a vehicular accident, it can easily dislodge from the bay in which it is set, "pop" out of the vehicle, and easily shatter. On the other hand, untreated flat glass, or even chemically treated flat glass which has not been pre-contoured or tempered, is less rigid and less brittle thereby being more flexible and bendable so that in the event of a vehicular accident, it is less likely to shatter and more likely to absorb any shock and strain applied to it.
Additionally, when pre-contoured glass breaks during an accident, the vehicular body is less able to resist crushing because the window is without the structural support furnished by the glass normally filling the same. Thus, during an accident, the roof of the car is apt to collapse upon the occupants during a turn-over where there is no glass in the window opening than when the glass remains intact therein.
Most importantly, the cost of a comparably sized flat glass panel is at least one eighth to one tenth the cost of a pre-treated, pre-contoured glass. Coupling such cost with the added cost for packaging and shipment of pre-contoured glass panels, the difference in eventual expense to the consumer is considerable.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved process, overcoming the disadvantages enumerated above. In particular, it is an object of the present invention, to provide a process wherein flat uncontoured glass can be applied in the vehicle window, wherein it is made to assume in situ a curved shape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for economically and inexpensively installing glass windows of a curved nature in vehicle windows and the like.
More particularly, in the within inventive method in which a flat glass is flexed and used as a closure for a curved window opening and, as will be described in greater detail herein, a phenomenon that has been organized and underlies the present invention is that flexing of the flat glass producing an urgency therein to return from its flexed to its flat shape. This urgency is used to advantage to enable the application of adhesive sealant which, when cured, permanently holds the glass in place within the cooperating window opening. More specifically, in the within inventive method, one of the steps consists of, after placing the flexed glass in place against reveal molding, applying a continuous bead of adhesive sealant into the space between the edge of the glass window panel and the window opening by the flexing of the window panel outwardly against said reveal molding.
The foregoing objects and advantages, together with numerous advantages are set forth in the following disclosure.